<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such Stuff as Dreams Are Made On by Scruggzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467240">Such Stuff as Dreams Are Made On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/pseuds/Scruggzi'>Scruggzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Morning Sex, Phrack being soft and bantering, shameless fluff, whilst naked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/pseuds/Scruggzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up early in Phryne's tent and discovers how adorable she is first thing in the morning...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such Stuff as Dreams Are Made On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title and Jack's quote about bums are from A Midsummer Night's Dream - because Phryne called him Puckish and I ended up in a Shakespeare hole.</p><p>Big thanks to glamourouspixels for all your comma based wizardry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn slid quietly into the tent; the silver-grey light slowly illuminated the rumpled piles of discarded clothing scattered over the floor, evidence of an eventful evening. Jack had never been much of a man for sleeping in and woke early, the rising sun chasing away his scattered dreams and tugging petulantly at his consciousness.</p><p>He opened reluctant eyes and was rewarded by the sight of Phryne resolutely snoozing; her only concession to the break of day was to snuggle further into the crook of his neck as she dozed on peacefully. A contented smile - slightly smug even in sleep - rested warm and cosy on her lips, like a well-fed cat.</p><p>As the light grew, Jack took the opportunity to admire her without witnesses; her smooth, pale skin, almost ghostly in the dim light, with a light dusting of freckles across her nose and shoulders, tousled strands of hair falling unkempt and unheeded over her forehead. As many times as he had imagined this scenario (admittedly, the tent was somewhat unexpected), he had never considered she could look so... well, adorable.</p><p>It seemed incongruous, perverse, even; she was a woman so infuriating she could (and had) driven him to distraction more times than he could count, clever enough to run rings around any adversary she came up against and sinful as, well, as Phryne Fisher. Yet here she was, a picture of pure, cherubic innocence, in a world of casual slumber, smiling as if neither policeman nor butter would melt in her mouth.</p><p>He shivered slightly at the memory of Phryne crouched between his thighs, her hands and tongue turning him inside out as his fingers tangled in her hair. They had taken long, luxurious hours last night to make up for lost time, and yet Jack knew they had barely scratched the surface. He began to make a list of all the things he intended to do with her, deciding early on in the process that they needed to stay somewhere with a bath next, and if possible, walls. It was his turn to smile as he formulated these plans, a sly enigmatic affair that barely twitched the corners of his mouth lest the sun, now cresting the horizon, were to give away his secrets.</p><p>One of the camels outside harrumphed impatiently and Phryne shifted a little in her sleep but did not wake. The blanket slipped lower on her shoulder and Jack blushed at the sight of a purpling bruise, dark against the pale skin of her neck. Unconsciously, he reached for it, his fingers stopping just short of touching her, unwilling to interrupt her dreams. He drew back, pressing instead on the matching mark she had left above his heart. Hers. Forever and always. Better or worse.</p><p>He'd never imagined that she would be a subtle lover, and of course there was no one to disturb in the deep of the desert night, but still, he had not expected her to scream her love to the stars. Perhaps it was relief, or defiance against the fears that had held her back from him. Perhaps it was the sheer, relentless joy she brought to everything she did. It didn’t matter. She loved him, loved him with the whole of her wondrous, mercurial, irrepressible heart.</p><p>It was enough. More than enough; it was everything.</p><p>Despite the aspersions Phryne had cast on his detective skills, Jack saw the exact moment when she woke. First, her eyelids fluttered, then her steady breaths grew shallower, broken by a yawn. Finally, a stretch, and she was blinking up at him in happy befuddlement as if pleasantly surprised to find him there. Adorable. He was going to have to add it to the long list of adjectives he associated with her, although, despite its alphabetical advantage, it was never going to beat exasperating for first place.</p><p>“Jack,” she sighed, reaching out to touch his face as if checking he was real, “I was hoping it wasn’t a dream.”</p><p>“Not a dream,” he agreed, “not dreaming either,” he added, pinching himself on the arm for dramatic effect.</p><p>“So, you’ve been lying by my side, watching me sleep? How very romantic of you. Have you been awake long?”</p><p>“Not long, no, around 127 freckles. It should be easier now you’re awake, though.”</p><p>The expression of sleepy bemusement on her face was rather satisfying, you had to get up very early in the morning to confuse Phryne Fisher. Luckily, Jack had always been an early riser. As he no longer needed to worry about waking her, he took her wrist gently in his hand and planted small soft kisses along her forearm.</p><p>“128, 129, 130...”</p><p>Phryne laughed at his foolishness, pulling his face to hers so she could kiss him properly.</p><p>“You’ve made me lose count now.” He frowned in mock remonstration, pressing her into the mattress so he could continue his work. “I’ll just have to start again.”</p><p>“Well, far be it from me to stop you.”</p><p>His smile was sly as he wondered how long she could be persuaded to be so accommodating, probably not long enough for every freckle, but he would have to see. This time, he started at her shoulder, mapping as much of her skin as he could with his lips, taking his time, counting, if not every freckle, then at least every kiss that he was now privileged to bestow on her. As he suspected, it took less than a minute before she started to become impatient.</p><p>A naked Phryne Fisher was a very distracting thing to have squirming beneath him, especially given his own state of undress, but it was worth resisting her to see the indignant look on her face as she failed to push his head down to her bare breasts.</p><p>“Patience. It’s not every day a beautiful woman feigns a spider attack to get me into her bed. I want to savour the experience.”</p><p>She stopped moving at once, and Jack met her eyes in surprise, slightly worried that he had somehow said the wrong thing. He needn’t have concerned himself; she was looking at him with a strange, misty expression, blue eyes glittering in the growing light.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve ever called me beautiful before.”</p><p>“I presumed you’d noticed. You are a detective after all.”</p><p>“Well, yes, but it’s still nice to hear it, coming from you.”</p><p>Jack couldn’t hold back the full and utterly besotted smile that spread across his face, he swept a strand of hair back from her forehead, drinking in the sight of her and the exhilarating feel of this morning, in which the world seemed made anew.</p><p>“You are the most beautiful,” he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, “infuriating,” he moved to her neck, “debauched,” he whispered the word into her ear, “aggravating,” he cut off her protests by taking a nipple between his lips and sucking hard, “mesmerising,” he switched to her other breast, not wanting to leave it neglected, “impossible woman,” he moved back up to her face, unable to tear himself away, even with the temptations of her body on offer, “to ever barrel onto my crime scenes, steal my heart and upend my entire life.”</p><p>Phryne preened, delighted to receive so many compliments from him at once. “Does that happen a lot? I should like to know now if I’ve got competition to see off.”</p><p>“God no, thank goodness! I’d never have survived.”</p><p>Properly awake now, Phryne decided that Jack was far too cheeky first thing in the morning and needed to be taught a lesson. She distracted him with a thorough kiss; letting herself get a little lost in the moment, her hands roaming with abandon over his back and buttocks, delighting in the liberties she was finally allowed to take. Then, without warning, she flipped him onto his back so she could straddle his hips, grinning triumphantly at his gasp of surprise.</p><p>He did nothing to dissuade her, far from it, the view was even better from his current position, and the feel of her, hot and wet against his rising cock, was enough to make a good man recant every honourable impulse. Despite his earlier protestation that this was no dream, he could hardly believe it was truly real – even though his vast collection of detailed fantasies came nowhere close to doing justice to an amorous Phryne, rising above him with a gleam in her eye.</p><p>She grinned wickedly at him, taking his hands, which were absently kneading the soft flesh of her buttocks, and pressing them into the pillows on either side of his head. “Tell me, Jack, are you always so…puckish first thing in morning?” She was rather enjoying this playful, carefree Jack, another delightful bonus to finally having him in her bed.</p><p>It took some effort to reach for Shakespeare as Phryne started grinding her wet cunt along the length of his cock. Smooth, steady strokes that drove all sense and sanity from his mind.</p><p>“Then slip I from her bum, down topples she?” He quoted hopefully, more than a hint of a plea in his voice.</p><p>Phryne laughed, delighted at his ability to keep up their banter even under extreme circumstances, although she did not miss that he had avoided answering the question. As it happened, ‘toppling’ was now very much on her mind, the slick pressure of Jack’s cock against her clit was spreading a warm flush of heady pleasure to the tips of her fingers, still curled around Jack’s unresisting hands.</p><p>“Honestly, it’s been a long time since I’ve had the opportunity to find out,” he admitted, rather bashfully, although the flush painting his ears probably had more to do with what they were doing than any real sense of embarrassment.</p><p>The confession did not really come as a surprise, but it reminded her forcibly of how rare a privilege it was to be so close to this man. She may have considered their friendship more important than any of the brief dalliances she’d enjoyed in the boudoir, but for Jack, this was the ultimate intimacy. The knowledge was a powerful aphrodisiac as the love she’d carried around for him for so many long months burned brighter with every touch, an intricate dance of sensation and sentiment, deeper and more profound than any in her highly eventful history.</p><p>“Another mystery for us to solve, then.” Her voice cracked a little as she spoke, but she pressed on, not wanting to break the playful mood they’d woken in. “Although, I don’t intend to wake up this early every morning; a lady needs her sleep.”</p><p>It was his turn to smile, a thing of pure joy that softened his sharp features and melted her heart. A particularly deft flex of her hips drew a delicious moan from his lips, it was a delight to find him so vocal and unrestrained in bed, so unlike the face he presented to the world – although Phryne had long had her suspicions. She kissed the curses from his mouth and finally sank down onto him, enjoying every delicious inch as he filled her.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Jack…” she sighed, ecstatic and trembling against his open mouth.</p><p>“Be…be my guest,” he rasped, one hand escaping her loosened grip to tangle in her hair as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>It was not an invitation she intended to turn down, she sat back on her knees for better leverage and began a relentless, pounding rhythm that had her on the edge in minutes, Jack rose on his elbows, kissing his way along her neck and chest to take her nipple in his mouth. At the scrape of teeth against her skin, she broke in a wave, cursing out his name in sheer, unrestrained joy. Her pace slackened and she had to grip his shoulders tight to keep her balance, but she did not stop, squeezing tight around him till he followed her over the edge, his forehead pressed to hers as their breaths mingled in the warming air of the desert dawn.</p><p>They slumped together in a heap; her face snuggled once more into the crook of his neck.</p><p>“I love you.” A whispered confession, and one she planned to make every morning if she could, especially on ones that began so promisingly.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Jack had never really considered he would feel such contentment in saying those words to her. Loving Phryne had always been tinged with a kind of tragedy, his heart’s betrayal of his will – not to mention his common sense - he had never counted on how good it would feel to find she loved him back. His heart’s last-ditch effort at self-preservation had been a refusal to admit it could be possible, despite what he now acknowledged to be fairly overwhelming evidence.</p><p>The only tragedy this morning was the swift scuppering of his intention to settle in for another nap. Energised by their morning activities, Phryne was properly awake and already planning their day. If she had anything to do with it, it would most certainly continue the way it had begun, although she was willing to concede the benefits of a change of location.</p><p>“I feel a move to somewhere with a generously sized bathtub should be our first order of business today.”</p><p>Jack nodded, rather pleased to see they were apparently thinking along the same lines.</p><p>“Hmm. Will I be invited to join you?”</p><p>“If you play your cards right.”</p><p>“Find us somewhere that has solid walls and I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Phryne beamed at him, her eyes lighting up at the host of possibilities that suggestion presented. With a swift kiss to his lips, she swung herself out of bed and began to dress, swirls of the scarlet silk she had purchased in Jerusalem falling in gossamer folds around her pale skin.</p><p>“Get a move on, Inspector. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.”</p><p>She reached out a hand and he took it without question, rising naked from the bed, ready and eager to meet the new day and whatever adventures it had in store for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're a fan of soft morning Phrack in the Negev you might also enjoy this one by batard_loaf who shares my fondness for Phryne's freckles!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672217</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>